Let's Start Our Adventure! (DISCONTINUED)
by Iouko Miku
Summary: Skull just died and he given a chance to reborn. He choose to be a spider. Let's follow his adventure to become stronger! [Gamer! Spider! Skull] (DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION NOW)
1. Prologue

What..?

That's the most accurate things Skull can think in this moment. Last things he remembers was killed by Byakuran. Right now, there's a weird screen in front of him.

You just died. Do you wished to restart?

[Yes] [No]

"What is this?" Skull screams. Obviously it's not an appropriate respond.

Please give an answer.

"Yes then," answered Skull.

State your choice:

Respawn as a human: The safest state. In this form, you will experience normal growth as a human. You can level up by doing easy task.

Respawn as a spider: The chance of leveling up is 15% higher than average humans. The chance of dying is also higher by 30%. In this form, you will evolve every 10 levels. The possibility to evolve into a human/god is 50%

At first glance, Skull would choose to respawn as a human. But then, as a spider, he can evolve into a normal human. (maybe not so normal) That's it. He will respawn as a spider.

"Respawn as a spider"

Before he could do anything, he suddenly feels a bad headache and his sight went black. When he conscious, he feels like inside a small shell. He tried to break out. The shell cracks a little and Skull continued to hit it until he gets some space to get out.

When he gets out, oh well , the sight is absolutely horrifying. There's a lot of spiders hatching. All the spiders eat each other. Skull tried his best not to puke. He need to get out from there fast from he gets eaten by any starving spiders.

He escaped into a safe place from there. When he sure nobody is around, he quickly rest. 'I wish that I know where am I" Skull thinks. Before he knows it, there's a blue screen in front of him.

Do you wish to achieve the skill [Appraisal]? It will cost you 100 points.

You currently have 100 points.

[Yes] [No]

He pressed [Yes] since he cannot speak. (Sigh the misfortune of a spider) He touched his body and screams [Appraise] internally. The result offended him very much

Weak baby spider [SKULL]

...Okay it's maybe because he's rebirth just a few minutes ago. The result of the appraisal is very bad...he should raise a few levels maybe.

Growl*

Oh crap he is very hungry now. Skull looked around to search for some edible food. He finds a dead big caterpillar. He seriously don't want to eat it but the situation force him to do so. He bite the caterpillar.

You gain a new skill!

[Paralyze Resistance] is now level 1.

Ouch. Every bites he take makes his whole body paralyzed but he managed to eat it until what's left is nothing. His [Paralyze Resistance] gains 3 levels or maybe more. Even through his whole body is aching, at least his stomach is full. Since his MP is now full, (He just assumed it) he decided to grind some level on [Appraisal]. He appraise everythings he saw.


	2. Drabble 1

~People don't have creative naming sense, nowadays *sigh* ~

He managed to raised Appraisal-san to LV. 4 . Appraisal-san got two weaknesses,Skull realised. First, it will cause a bad headache and second, the information given is too basic. Both of them can be solved since: he gained [Headache Resistance] and levelled up Appraisal-san. His current status is not bad, but he need to hunts for food.

Newborn Small Tarantula LV 4

Name: Skull

HP:90/150

MP:7/75

SP:20/75

From his observations, HP can be restored by sleeping while MP and SP by eating. And, like what he'd mentioned earlier,he needs food. In this life-threatening situation, (His MP almost finished) the wisest decision is to search for some dead monster.

His luck is on his side. He managed to found a [Kipatamas Monkiki, a mix of hippopotamus and monkey. Okay,the creator of this game maybe lack on naming sense or he lets his little brother create the name. He not the type to complain (Okay,maybe sometimes he does) since who named their son Skull?

...His mother does. Scratch that let's eat. Unlike the caterpillar he ate before, there's no bad effects from eating Monkiki-san. The taste is fine but can't be compared with cow or chicken. His MP and SP is full now so LET'S START THE HUNTING for food spare.

~Grinding levels is delicious, afterall~

Start of, Skull doesn't have some skills related to hunting to begin with. He often cook or heal or anything but never serious jobs (he seldom got jobs to assassinate) in his previous life as an arcobaleno. He managed to trap a [Small Barankai Toad]. He appraise it first.

Small Barankai Toad LV. 2

[Failed to appraise]

Not so useful but at least he got to knows that the toad's level is lower than him. Still,he can't underestimated his opponent. He started with biting the road. There's a blue screen appears saying that he achieved [Poisonous Fang] but he need to ignore it to focus on the toad.

Tch!

The toad is poisonous being too. He needs to ignore the pain and the 'Blessed Screen from Above' that announced his skill leveled up. Great, the toad is now dead. Skull eat the toad with a feeling of guilt (They were the same type of monsters, afterall) and happiness.

'Grinding skills is so delicious~'

 **xXx**

 **Boi have I told you that this would be be drabbles? Now I have. Reviews makes me feels special.**


	3. Drabble 2

~Appraisal-san is cooler than before!~

He just back from an Appraise Fever. The level up makes him very happy.

[Appraisal] raised from Level 4 to Level 5 .

He touched himself again to looks his current status.

Skull

Level 4

Species: Newborn Small Tarantula

HP:85/150

MP:21/75

SP:34/75

Attack:6

Defense:10

Magic:8

Intelligence:2

Agility:6

Speed:14

Wisdom:4

Luck:1

Ability Points:20

... Appraisal-san grows so much. *cue proud sobbing* Now Appraisal-san deserve to be called as Appraisal-sama. Skull's intelligence,luck and wisdom are the lowest. He probably need to checked out how [Ability Points] works.

Do you wish to use [Ability Points]?

[Yes] [No]

Skull touched [Yes]. And like what he expected, it's used to raise his abilities. He probably needs to put 5 on [Luck].

Luck:6

3 on both [Wisdom] and [Attack]. 5 on [Intelligence]. He confirmed it and his status updated. His status looks better than before now.

Skull

Level 4

Species: Newborn Small Tarantula

HP:85/150

MP:21/75

SP:34/75

Attack:9

Defense:10

Magic:8

Intelligence:7

Agility:6

Speed:14

Wisdom:7

Luck:6

Ability Points:4

He will get 5 Ability Points every level up. That's a cool deal! He needs to level up but he needs to sleep more.

xXx

 **Lol** **this is pretty much inspired by Kumo Desu Ga, Nani Ka? Nice web novel, totally recommend it. Also,last chapter I accidentally published two drabbles. This will be updated daily until I catch up into my lastest drabbles.**

 **Reviews** **makes me feels special**


	4. Drabble 3

~Three level up in two fights!?~

Hah~ He managed to get a long, comfortable sleep. He needs to grind some levels and evolve into something stronger. He found 2 [Newborn Barankai Toad]. Appraise it first~

Newborn Barankai Toad LV.1

HP:30/30

MP:8/10

SP:6/20

Newborn Barankai Toad LV. 2

HP:23/40

MP:15/15

SP:6/25

Sweet! Both of them is very weak so it might be easy to kill them. He bite the higher level first and then the lower. After he finished killing, he eat both of them. Even though it is poisonous, the result are not bad since he got [Poison Resistance].

Newborn Small Tarantula [Skull] is now LV 5!

Skill [Poison Resistance] is now LV.3!

Skill [Paralyse Resistance] is now LV.5!

You gained 5 Ability Points!

Yes,another level up! His HP, SP and MP are full recovered. Skull is grinning very hard right now. But the grin didn't last long because a big centipede appeared. The level scared him very much.

Barankai Centipede LV. 7

HP:140/200

MP:75/75

SP:4/75

Its SP is drained so the centipede cannot move fastly. He got two option:1) Run away or 2) Fight. He might got many experience because the level is higher than his. Fight, it is. When he was thinking, the centipede attacked him first.

He forgets to dodge and his HP decrease by 4. He counter attack it by scratch it.

Skill [Poisonous Claw] is created!

The attack is not so effective. It's maybe because they both poisonous type monsters. Skull is a spider-he almost forgot it. He looked for anything to be thrown to the centipede. There's a rock beside him so he picked it up and throw it.

Skill [Throw] is created!

It is surprisingly effective. Its HP drained by 50 so there's 80 hp more. He began to collect all the rocks and throw it one by one until the centipede died.

Newborn Small Tarantula [Skull] is now LV. 7!

Skill [Poisonous Claw] is now LV.2!

Skill [Throw] is now LV. 2!

You gained 10 Ability Points!

To level up two times in a fight is very pleasant. He feels very sleepy after eating. Time for his beauty sleep~

xXx

 **Oh** **god I almost catch up with my lastest update. I want to stick to the plan that Skull evolve every 10 or 8 drabbles and change into a incomplete human in evolution 5.**

 **Anyway** **,please review. They makes me feels motivate.**


	5. Drabble 4

~And today, a new chef is born *superhero pose*~

Skull ate the centipede he catch yesterday. The centipede taste the worst. The poisons is the strongest! His HP dropped a little by little but his luck on his side (again) because he didn't died.

[Poison Resistance] raised from level 3 to level 5!

Guh* He really need to find a way to raise HP without sleeping. How about searching for some berries or any food that raise HP?...good idea now he needs to walk around with little HP. After he walked around, he managed to collect an egg ,(looks suspicious..) some firewoods, rocks, a cup of water,(don't question how he get the cup , just don't) and a leaf.

The information makes him feels scared to cook the egg, but for the sake of food, he needs to do so.

??? Egg

Info= An egg of the smallest monster in the cave. Edible but might have some bad effect after eating.

He makes a fire from the firewoods and rocks. He put the cup on the fire to boil the water. After the water is boiled, Skull put the egg inside the water. What creeps Skull is that the egg change its colour into gray when it's boiled.

Skill [Basic Cooking] is created!

After a few minutes, he can confirm that the egg is fully cooked. He appraise the egg.

??? Boiled Egg

Info= Edible and safe to eat. Can restore 10% of the HP.

Yay! He can now restore his HP without sleeping. He tried to eat it.. it's taste very good. He eats it greedily until nothing left. It's can't be compared with what he ate in his previous life but better than those monsters flesh.

If he got time, he wanted to search for the egg again.

xXx

 **My** **brain can't think for an idea. Please share your ideas in the review section or pm me. ;)**

 **Reviews** **makes me feels special.**


	6. Drabble 5

**Everything's Relative: Nice** **idea! I think I'll use it in the future.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: Yes** **,the mother is going to be very _pissed._**

 **Guest: Sadly, no :(**

 **BlueCapricorn: Thanks!**

xXx

~Spider web, yay!~

Newborn Small Tarantula [Skull] is now LV 8!

Skill [Basic Cooking] is now LV 2!

Skill [Headache Resistance] is now LV 3!

You gained 5 Ability Points!

Level up become harder when his level are high. Despite it, Skull don't have a skill each spider should have which is web making. He should tries to achieve it. He yelled (internally) 'Web!'

... nothing happened. When he about to give up, a web string pulled out from his body (An: Help I don't have a suiting word T-T)

Skill [Spider string] is created

His experiment is a success. He built a complete spider web to trap some small monsters. The skill level up 4 times. [Spider string] can be used with MP.

His MP is drained and he felt exhausted. He slept on the web he built.

xXx

This **chapter was shorter because I don't have an idea how makes him got the web *shrugs***


	7. Drabble 6

~Meeting mother egg and evolve in a day!? Naiwa!~

Skull was craving for some good food. He went to the place that he found the delicious egg again. Bless his luck, he managed to found another same kind of egg.

He was going to take it and went back home but, a big ant appeared. It must be the mother of the egg. The level was the highest Skull ever saw.

Queen Carpenter Ant LV. 20

HP: 600/1250

MP: 500/500

SP: 6/1000

The SP is left too little. Skull wanted that egg but he valued his life more. He needed to fight the ant for a while until the SP turned 0. He used [Poisonous Claw]. The attack seems to be effective. The ant scratch him as counter attack.

Ouch!

The scratch caused him to be paralyzed for a while. (Skill [Paralyse Resistance] raised a level) He appraise the ant again (Skill [Appraise] raised a level!] and noticed the SP is now 3. When he can move, he bit the ant very hard. He also run away from the ant in order to makes it chase him.

And that's the moment when it fainted.

The ant still alive but can't move even for an inch. Skull shuddered 'Finished SP is really dangerous!'. He decided to bit the ant until it's death. In the process, his [Poisonous Fang] leveled up by 3.

Newborn Small Tarantula [Skull] to is now level 10!

Skill [Spider String] is now LV 3!

Skill [Throw] is now LV 3!

You gained 10 Ability Points!

You reached max level! Would you liked to evolve?

Again , _what_?

xXx

 **Damn** **the original plan. He reached evolution now and it's still the seventh drabble. Do you know I search through the internet for overprotective insects? _Eww_ I won't do it again. Also pls tell me your ideas if you willing to share it.**

 **Reviews** **makes me feels special.**


	8. Drabble 7

**I'll reply to reviews next update.**

xXx

~Mahou Shounen Skull-chan!~

Evolution sounds pretty nice. He touched [Yes] and for some reason, he lost his consciousness. It's not a long period, just an hour. When he's awake, the blue screen in front of him makes him grinned very large.

Congratulations, you succeed to evolve into a [Small Poisonous Tarantula]! You gained 20 Ability Points. Would you liked to use?

[Yes] [No]

(You currently have 39 points)

He got many points yet he never used it. His strength and defence won't increase with a simple level up. He needs to use the Ability Points given to strengthen himself.

Skull used it. He added 5 on Attack. Speed are important as a spider, so he put 3 on it. Agility's function is to makes it easier to move or that's what he know from video games he used to play. So... Maybe 4 on it *shrugs*

Magic and intelligence both is useful for controlling magic But, the real question is..can he really use magic? If he can, maybe he could be some sort of a magical boy. He can really imagine himself wearing a frilly dress and saying something ridiculous like,

"Mahou shounen Skull-chan is here on your service! "

He is cringing at the creepy thought. Anyway back to the topic, it would be really cool if he can do magic. He put 2 in both Magic and Intelligence.

How about Defence? In case of he attacked by some buff monsters and can't attack, defense is important. Add 5 on it. His luck are pretty bad, maybe if he improve his luck, he may avoid getting himself in half-dead situation. 5 then.

He haven't add anything on Wisdom so he put 5 on it. He just used 31 Ability Points. He confirmed it and watch his status with a strange sense of proudness.

[Status updated]

Skull

Level 1

Species: Small Poisonous Tarantula

HP:85/300

MP:21/150

SP:34/150

Attack:14

Defense:15

Magic:10

Intelligence:9

Agility:10

Speed:17

Wisdom:12

Luck:11

Points:9

 **~xxx~**

 **Im sorry for late update. Next update might takes a long time since i got examination.**


	9. Drabble 8

**~Lord Dragon please spare me!~**

After the previous event, Skull decided to take a quick rest. Being attacked by a mother spider is tiring and he actually really deserve a holiday.

Even through he is in a holiday, he can't be careless. The cave is still dangerous and full of starving monsters. He can agreed with his thought,

'Avoid all kind of danger. Run away from any battles.'

On that day, he spent his time trying to builds a bigger web at another place. The web can traps smaller monsters so it would be easier for him. When building the web, his [Spider Threads] leveled up by 2.

Skull slept well on the new web, but then a dragon wanted to mess with his peaceful moment. He woke up. 'On any situation, appraise it first!'

Barankai Land Dragon LV 45

HP:2300/2800

MP:1250/1250

SP:1000/1250

[Failed to be appraised]

The dragon was a lot of time stronger than him. Unlike the previous opponent, he can't take advantage of the status because this guy's status is pretty full. Skull was sweating bullet and trembled in fear.

"I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared- "

(Skill [Fear Resistance] is created!)

(Skill [Fear Resistance] gained a level!)

(Skill [Fear Resistance] gained a level!)

(Skill [Fear Resistance] gained a level!)

Because of the skill, he can feel himself calmed a little bit. He just stared at the dragon with fear. The dragon did not do anything. It just stared at Skull for a long moment (How long was it? Skull lost count after 11 minutes.) and then left.

Skull relieved because he didn't got killed and his home wasn't destroyed. After meeting the dragon, he can feels himself getting more motivated to get stronger.

He understands that it is not a right time to get a rest. As long as he lives in the cave, he needed to get stronger and stronger. What will happened if he met a merciless strong monster? He might be killed instantly.

(Skill [Future Teller] is created!)

 **xXx**

 **Yeay the exam is ended! Anyway I wanted to tell you guys a spoiler/ idea when Skull become a human. It's fine if you wanted to kept it as a surprise! It won't affect the storyline. It just how I planned to makes Skull looks like.**

 **SPOILER / FUTURE IDEA:**

 **/Human! Skull looks can't be said as masculine since the spider form is actually a female. So his looks is more like a girl but he 95% pure male./**

 **Reviews make me felt noticed**


	10. Drabble 9

**IAmTheTrueChara: For the pairing, I decided to make Bromance! Tsunayoshi / Skull and Mild! Arcobaleno / Skull. Main Pairing is not confirmed but I think it would be Reborn or Fon / Skull. Or maybe a threesome pairing. *shrugs***

 **NefelibataWorks and Isaac Von Choripleto : Thanks!**

 **Guest: If you read all the author notes, I've mention that this story is inspired by Kumo Desu Ga, Nani Ka?**

 **xXx**

It was the usual day for Skull. Hunting some monsters to grinds levels and skills. He raised two levels and some skills.

(Skill [Poisonous Fang] gained a level!)

(Skill [Poisonous Fang] gained a level!)

(Skill [Poisonous Claw] gained a level!)

(You gained a title [Poison User]!

Skill Poison Creation is created!

Skill Poisonous Fang is created!

Skill Poisonous Fang LV 1 mixed with Poisonous Fang LV 6!)

He never knew that the game got [Titles] system. Because of the title, he gained a new skill. He thinks of the skill's function and then the blue screen appeared.

( Poison Creation LV 1

\- The skill to create poison as a liquid form. Can makes [Weak Poison] on LV 1 (Cost: 5 MP). )

Woah! The skill can be very useful but the MP needed to be used are too high. He only got 300 MP if his status is full so he can create [Weak Poison] 60 times.

(Skill [Basic Calculation] is created!)

Alright, let's try to use the skill and ignore [Basic Calculation]! He use the skill and confirmed the creation of [Weak Poison]. The result disappoint him very much. A pool of weird looking liquid is in front of him. He appraise it.

(A puddle of Weak Poison

\- Very weak. Can decrease HP by 1 per second.)

Just a HP!? He tried to touch it and he doesn't felt anything. His HP dropped but it's very little. The effect gone after 15 seconds.

'If compared to [Poisonous Fang LV 1, this skill is weaker by 25%. But it can be useful to attack monsters from far and to raised [Poison Resistance]. Not completely useless I guess..'

Skull decided that the skill will be used only if he needs to attack from far.

 **xXx**

 **This chapter is so bad i know. I don't have any idea so ideas and reviews would help. Please do mention if my sentences and grammar are unreadable.**

 **I'm half dead writing this.** **Send helps**


	11. Drabble 10

~ Poison Webling? Yes! ~

Skull was really bored. He got a large sums of food and a place to stay. The number of monsters also decrease since he been hunting nonstop for a long while.

Since he have [Poison Creation, how about raising a few levels? Who know if the half-useless skill could be an awesome skill like [Appraisal].

He went to his safe home and looked around to makes sure no monster was around.

'Weak poison,'

-and the puddle appeared in front of him. He took the bottle he found earlier (Just don't ask) and put it into the bottle. When he raised the bottle in excitement, the poison inside the bottle spilt on the web. The web changed its colour from colourless to a weird shade of green. What he appraise makes he grinned very big.

(Poisonous Web LV 3

Poisonous, sticky and dangerous.

The result of the mixture between [Spider Web] and [Weak Poison])

So, now he could makes hunting become more easier! He silently thanked [Poison Creation].

He tried to touched the web. It did makes his HP decrease, and it's a lot stronger than [Weak Poison] alone. It'll decrease the HP by 5 per second.

([Poison Resistance] gained a level!)

Woah- it's literally two in one! He can raised [Poison Resistance] and hunts for food. But then, it's kind of hurt and he is not a masochist, thank you.

He makes a new web (since the old one already poisonous; oh well) and slept on it peacefully.

 **xXx**

 **I'm sorry for not updating please don't kill me!** **L** **ike always, I'm half dead while writing this too. Ideas would be helpful!**

 **Reviews makes me feels noticed.**


	12. Drabble 11

**This chapter was mostly filler. Also, thanks for people who had been supporting this story through reviews, favourites and follows.**

 **xXx**

~Another Home for Me~

Like normal other days, he started it with the usual hunting. He really hoped that the population of monsters increase because his food stocks are empty.

He crawled and had his eyes wandering around for his prey. The surounding is empty, and don't have any hint of amy monsters.

Skull guess that it's the right time to found another place to live. No food sources are extremely dangerous because his stamina depends on the food he eat.

He crawled to one of the hole he sees. Having a small body is extremely convenience, it would makes him being able to walk through a small road.

When he reached a safe place in the new habitat, the first thing je done is to create a web for him to sleep. He hummed (don't ask how a spider can hums) a small tune while making the web happily.

When he done, he just slept on the web while planning what he should do tommorow.

 **xXx**

 **I should write about Skull being attacked by a stronger pack but eh.**

 **Reviews makes me feels motivated to live- I mean- write.**


	13. Drabble 12

~I'll Attack~

He crawled around with a huge grin on his face. The place got a lot of monsters! Some of them is the type he never met before.

Currently, he planned a strategy to trapped a [Fomn, which is a monster who strangely similar to a hare. The difference is only the face; which resembled a pig. It looks creepy, but compared to others, it still normal.

He don't know if he could win with an attack. The monster's status is high, but its speed is very low. Sudden attack, that it.

He went out from his hidden spot and quickly bit its neck. It struggled to escape but Skull was faster. It took a full minute to makes sure it fully dead.

Skull don't wants to eat the monster right now. He puts its corpse inside of a bag that he created with his web. The day still young so he decide to explore the place a little more.

 **xXx**

 **This is really short but I don't have any idea to continue it. It's not mentioned but now Skull is level 6.** **Also I felt like I wanted to skip to evolution but then.. It's not a good idea, I know.**

 **XxX**

 **I'll answer some questions here.** **Someone had asked me if Skull got any rivals or not. The answer is, no. In the cave, everyone is his enemies since he needs to fight to live. So, everyone is considered as foe.**

 **Copyright matter; the most sensetive topic for me. I don't think I have copied Kumo Desu Ga, Nani Ka. There's many difference between it and this. The rebirth and gamer topic is not rare, and it's pretty common to be honest.** **Amd most importantly; I don't make any profit out of this.**


	14. Drabble 13

**~ My Life is A Real Game Now.. Great ~**

( [Appraisal] is now LV 7!)

(You gained a new skill; [Status Boost]! )

(You gained a new skill; [Main Menu]!)

It was interesting to say. [Status Boost] and [Main Menu] sounds like a great skill and useful. As a combo, [Appraisal] raised a level. It's a very lucky day for him!

( [Status Booth] NO LV

Will makes your status up with every action)

([Main Menu] NO LV

Congrats. Your life is more like a game than before. You can view the menu)

...First skill sound great but Skull didn't know that he should be happy or despaired about his second skill. Great, seeing the whole game-like life is pretty shocking for him and then life just liked to doomed him by making his life become a real game.

If his life is only a game played by a god, why can he be the NPC that didn't have to fight? Or at least make it a game that he have to take care of cute baby spiders.

(Skull won't admitted it but the spiders did look a little cute and creepy.)

'Main menu'

Just with that, a blue glowing screen is in front of him.

[MAIN MENU]

STATUS

INVENTORY

QUEST

RELATIONSHIP

STORYLINE

The first three options sound like any normal RPG games would have. [Relationship] and [Storyline] is the one that sound odd in his opinion.

What his life now? RPG with a choice of happy or bad ending. (1 Intelligence) Oh god, that sound horrifying in so many way. He just prayed that he'd never made a wrong choice.

He don't wanted an ending that he was killed by Byakuran again; oh well.

And [Relationship]? It meant like bond that he created with people around him; he guess. And if there's romance, he hoped at least it would be a kind and caring guy.. or lady. He was a flaming bisexual, even though he acted straight all the time.

([Future Teller] is now LV 2!)

Since he already makes an estimation of his skills, let's look what's it actual fuction are.

 **xXx**

 **I actually don't have an idea how long this story would be. And now yeay, the fact that Skull is a flaming bi is reveal!**

 **It's so random but I really needs to put that.**

 **Also, I'm truly happy with all the supports you all have gave to me. The favourites, follows and reviews make my whole day better** **and happier.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreaciated. Share out any questions or ideas if you have some.**

 **Have some cookies-**


	15. Drabble 14

**One thing before I started this chapter; the new character introduced in this chapter is not an oc, he's a canon character. Clue; he's in part of the Vongola.**

 **xXx**

 **~ Wait- Who's He!? ~**

'Open [Relationship].'

[RELATIONSHIP]

(To knew your bonds with others. How close you are with them will be counted with RP)

So, it's not nessesarily to be romance like thought. Though, he curious of what RP stands for.

(RP: Relationship points)

Geez, [Appraisal] is truly great. Skull felt very proud of his child. Now he wanted to checked if he had make any bonds with anyone. It must be zero in total because he was a monster and he is surrounded with no humans, right?

(List Of Relationship:)

(Barankai Land Dragon / RP: 10/100 / Friends)

Wait- how was that possible. He doesn't think that the dragon would be something important in his life. And the fact that they're friends sounded suspicious on so many levels.

While he was thinking about how it was possible, he doesn't realised that a human sit right beside him.

"What are you thinking about, Skull?" the voice that greeted him make him returned back to reality. Skull snapped and saw a boy that looks pretty young in appearance.

The boy has a beautiful pair of brown eyes that can melted anyone who gaze into it. He'd fair skin and rosy lips. His hair was hidden because he wore a robe that covered up his whole body but not the face.

'Who is he!?' Skull shouted inside of his mind. The boy looked like he could hear it, even though Skull is perfectly sure that he was talking inside of his mind. He chuckled and replied mysteriously, "You'd met me before in your past life, remember? Don't worry, you'll remember me soon."

With that, the boy dissappeared like a ghost.

 **xXx**

 **This story just about to get serious- nah just kidding. I have an idea with what will happened on the future but for now, I just wanted to focused on Skull becoming stronger.**


	16. Drabble 15

**~The Little Boy is the dragon!?~**

[10 RP added! / Barankai Land Dragon]

That screen does really makes Skull freaked out. Since when he had met the dragon? The only thing he'd met today is only some small monsters and a little boy- wait..

The boy was the dragon.

( 1 Intelligence Added!)

How was that possible, he doesn't know. Maybe the dragon has a skill that allowed himself to changed into a human.

If that skill exist, Skull would like to have it. It seems to make his life easier. But then, if he was a human, he couldn't create any spider thread from his body unless the human form can produce thread. Ew, to imagine that was weird.

Scratch that thought, he decided to stop thinking about the encounter with the human. He continued to search the fuction of menu he hadn't checked.

(Storyline)

(Important event that will happened in your life.)

The explaination was too simple and easy to understand. Next, Skull checked about what had happened in his life.

( 1-Rebirth as a spider 《COMPLETE 》

2-First evolution 《COMPLETE》

3-Encounter with mysterious boy 《COMPLETE》

4- ???

5- ???)

And the list go on with question marks. Aww, he thought that maybe he can get a list of spoiler but the game system gave him about what had happened only.

So, the small meeting is going to be important with the storyline. The boy said that they had met somewhere, but for reasons, Skull don't have memories about it.

Yet, the face looks like someone but he can't remember. If the person is someone from his past life, does that meant he isn't the only one who reborn as a nonhuman creature?

If that so, the arcobaleno must be the same too!

 **xXx**

 **Kudos to the person who'd guess the boy was Tsuna. It might be right, you know?**

 **Also I might not update for next week since I got an important exam. Or maybe I do since I did not do amy revision at all. *shrugs***

 **Reviews, favourites and follows make my days better and motivated me to write more.**


	17. Drabble 16

**~ It's Hurt... and I Can't Breathe. ~**

Skull was tired. No, that word wasn't enough; 'exhausted' explained his condition the most.

He've forgotten to kept some spare food at his home and great, a strange huge bee attacked him. He don't have enough time to appraise the bee because the bee was faster than him.

He almost got stung and dead right at the spot. Luckily, the bee was only attacking him for self defense. It left him injured and helpless.

He can't move.

He's exhausted.

He's hungry.

The only movement he can do is waves his hand weakly. But that would decreased his SP for no valid reasons.

He almost lost hope in staying alive. He just glad that he's in his safe spot, where no monsters were around. He closed his eyes, prepared to fall into a deep sleep.

"Eh, Skull! You can't die, it would ruined the entire storyline!"

That left Skull dumbfonded because he don't think that the previous boy he met was there. The boy gave him a small smirk and holding a mysterious bottle.

The smirk on his face dissappeared and quickly replaced with a soft smile. "You wanted to continued living, right?" he asked quietly.

Skull don't have a right answer to the question. Half of him wanted to died but he really wanted to stay alive.

He doesn't gave any answer to that.

The boy stared at him with a look of corcern. Skull remained quiet and the only sound can be heard is only a small groan of pain.

"Your answer won't change my dicision." With that, the boy poured the liquid into his mouth and forced him to swallow it.

Skull started to feels pain tingled into his body. His body is burning internally because of the pain and it's hard for him to breathe. He pants softly, tried to get some air.

He fainted right at the spot.

 **xXx**

 **Okay- before you started to attack me with questions about Skull's breathing organ, let me explain.**

 **Skull is a spider, and I'm fully aware that the way they breath is different from humans. They use spiracle while humans use lungs. The way Skull breathe is... complex to explain, actually.**

 **He've both organ? No, that's weird, even for my standard. Let the mystery remained unsolved, I guess.**

 **x**

 **And yeah- would you like me to featured Human! Skull in next chapter and revealed the boy's identity or not?**

 **I'm asking for your suggestion.**


	18. Drabble 17

**~ I'm Still Alive ~**

Skull'd never thought he would survive after the dangerous experience. His body was still sore but at least he could move.

He was only wearing an oversized and baggy shirt and no pants. Not that he cared.

He woke up on a comfortable bed, covered by warm blanket. He snuggled to kept the warmth because the room was cold. Then, a realisation hit him hard.

He was a spider.

So, why is he on a bed and most importantly, have a body of a human!?

He looked at his hands and tried to pinch his face. It's hurt, so this must be reality and not a dream. He looked around the room and realised that it was almost empty, just a bed, closet and a entrance to enter.

He tried to stand up, but he doesn't have enough strength to supports his body. He noticed that the previous boy that helped him was assleep beside him.

It was a queen bed, so yeah; both of them can slept on it comfortably.

Skull caressed the boy's face gently, trying his hard not to wake him up. The hood still hid everythings but his hair so, Skull wanted to open the hood.

He loosened the hood carefully and suceed. The boy's hair was gravity-defying and golden brown in colour. Even though his hair is spiky, his hair was certainly long. Just the lower part of the hair does follow the law of gravity.

While Skull was observing his beautiful features, his eyes flutter and blinking rapidly. That caught Skull off-guard.

He almost fell from the bed but the boy prevent it from happening.

"Uhh," Skull sighed softly, his voice was slightly raspy because that's the first time he used it after becoming a spider. His throat was dry so he can't speak furthermore.

The boy stand up, "Wait here, I'll bring some water." Skull nodded gratefully and beamed. The boy blushed a little and returned a small smile.

He walked out the room. Skull waited on the bed, not doing anything but wait.

Skull waited for a few minutes and the boy had returned with a glass of warm water. He gave the glass to Skull and Skull drank the water slowly.

It was.. pleasant. Skull'd never drank clean water in the cave because limited sources or other reasons. The only liquid he'd ever drink was the blood of his enemies.

Skull licked his lips and got the confidence to spoke out. "T-thank you.."

His voice was hoarse but better than before. The boy beamed at him and replied, "You're welcome, Skull!"

(50 RP added! / Barankai Land Dragon)

 **xXx**

 **Not vastly mentioned but Skull is a human in this chapter. And the boy's identity is pretty obvious now, right? *giggles***

X

 **Question; would you rather Skull to stay as a human or change back into a spider? If he become a spider, Skull would become stronger and this story would focused on his character's development.**


	19. Drabble 18

**~ Getting To Know Better About Him ~**

"C-can I ask you a few questions?" Skull asked to him. The boy nodded and offered him a pen and paper.

"I know it was hard for you for speak. Here, just write," the boy said softly. Skull beamed brightly and accepted it gratefully.

Skull started to wrote some questions for him. After he finished writing, he handed the paper. The boy read all the questions and answered it one by one.

"Umm.. answering to your first question, we are at my house in Japan. You fainted so I brought you here," he answered. Skull nodded in satisfication but then realised his last question was left unanswered.

"Who are you?" Skull asked. A smile creeped into the boy's face. With a small chuckle, he answered softly, "Who's the Vongola Decimo? I am."

A realisation hit Skull very hard. The boy; who was a dragon is Tsuna. He is full with confusion and many questions run on his mind on the same time.

The boy- Tsuna looks like he was expecting that kind of reaction. He had a wide grin painted on his face.

"Surprise!"

Skull felt like wanted to faint but he didn't do so. He shooks his head while Tsuna bursted into laughter. But, Skull soon found himself to laughed along.

Their laughter ended.

"A question. Will I stay as a human or will change back to a spider after this? I'm curious," Skull asked. Tsuna was thinking deeply and replied.

"You can go back as a spider if you want to. You have the skill to change yourself into a human. Depends on yourself," he shrugged. Skull nodded, understand.

Tsuna stand up and offered his hand to Skull. "Do you want to explore this place?" he asked with a smile. Skull gave no verbal answers but he accepted the hand.

He fould the difficulity to stand up so Tsuna helped him to walk. When he was stable enough to walk on his own, he realised that he's a little shorter than Tsuna.

How short was he is a mystery.

"Want to grab for some food?" Tsuna asked Skull. Skull declined and said he's still full.

They went out of the room and Skull took a quick glance around Tsuna's house. The house was bigger than expected and more colourful than the room.

The room's wall was painted with soft orange and there's a set of sofas on the living room. There was some gorgeous paintings on the wall.

Tsuna declared proudly, "I drew them by myself!" Skull clapped and applaude him for that. They giggled and walked out the house.

 **xXx**

 **To be honest, the gamer skill looks like it won't affect the storyline that much. Also because most of you requested him to stay as a human, I change the plot a little from my previous plan.** **For now, let's enjoy the bromance between Skull and Tsuna.**

 **X**

 **Any story ideas is highly appreciated!**


	20. Drabble 19

They had exit the house and decided to take a stroll at the park. While they were walking, Skull noticed that many people were staring at him with a red face.

He felt confused and asked Tsuna, "Hey, why did they stare at us?" Tsuna stopped walking and just realised something. He blushed and then dragged Skull to his house as fast as possible.

Skull confused but just let himself dragged by Tsuna. When they arrived at his house, Tsuna walked into a room and opened the closet wide.

He searched for something and kept on throwing out many clothes. Skull looks through all the clothes in Tsuna's closet; from T-shirts to girly dresses. He's pretty curious on why Tsuna kept that kind of dress.

Tsuna groaned and suddenly handed him the dress. He ordered, "Change into this." Skull still confused and Tsuna told him to look what he's currently wearing.

Skull took a glance at his attire. He wore a baggy shirt, only that. He looks fine in that, it's not like he was naked.

"God- you don't have any pants on and I don't have any pants that will fit you," Tsuna explained. Skull still doesn't understand and retorted.

"But, this shirt had covered up my private part and is extremely comfortable!" he whined.

Tsuna facepalmed and feels like wanted to bang his head at the wall. He groaned, "Skull, we're humans right now. Imagine if somebody flipped your shirt or neither you bent over to picked something on the floor."

Skull shivered at his tone of voice. Tsuna sounded more scary than he used to be.

He nodded and quickly changed his shirt into the dress. The dress is long, so he would be good even if he didn't wore any boxers.

"I forgot to give you this," Tsuna said and handed him a boxer. Skull accepted it and thanked him. Tsuna walked out from the room, giving him a space to change his clothes.

Skull put on the boxer and he guess that he already ready to go out for real.

 **xXxX**

 **Answering to one of the review I've gotten, Tsuna already met Hibari in this story, even though it's not mentioned.**

 **Also, I planned this chapter to write about Skull explored the park but I guess I'll write about it next chapter. Then I wanted Skull to discover about his flame.**

 **I liked Skull to be a Cloudy Sky, would you be fine with that?**


	21. Drabble 20

"T-tsuna, where are we going to?" Skull asked him. Tsuna just hummed and answered,

"Well, it's a secret!"

Skull pouted but he decided just to follow. He really wanted to know how high is Tsuna's level so he appraises him.

'Appraise'

 **[Barankai Land Dragon/ Tsunayoshi LV--]**

 **[BLOCKED]**

 **[BLOCKED]**

 **[BLOCKED]**

Before Skull could saw the level, the screen was covered by pop out saying 'BLOCK' all in caps. He felt confused, since the first time he appraised Tsuna as a dragon, it was not like this.

Tsuna also realised what he trying to do; Skull noticed. His step stopped as Skull tried to appraised him and he muttered something quietly, and it was unheard by him.

They continued walking to the mysterious place, and Skull didn't questioned about what just happened furthermore.

Tsuna suddenly spoke up after the long moment of awkward silence, "We're finally here."

Skull look up and in front of him is an amusement park. A feel of excitement appeared in his heart, since it been a long time he haven't went to one.

"I have tickets so don't worry about anything," Tsuna said, even though Skull didn't asked him anything.

He gave a nod as respond and they entered the amusement park, with the tickets Tsuna have. The question about his disability to appraise Tsuna disappeared in his mind instantly.

 **xXx**

 **I'm sorry for not updating, I actually have forgot that this is not updated yet in weeks. If I haven't update in 10 days, please spam me in the review to tell me to update, okay?**

 **Also writer block is an extremely disasterious** **trash.**


	22. Drabble 21

**– At The Amusement Park! (1) –**

"So, where do you wanted to go first?" Tsuna asked him.

Skull stared at him thoughtfully before he shrugged, "I actually don't know where to go. I'll follow wherever you wanted to be."

There's a big smile on Tsuna's face. Without saying anything, he dragged Skull to an ice-cream truck. He asked Skull about what flavour he likes.

"Um, chocolate?" he answered, unsure.

 **( 20 RP added! / [Barankai Land Dragon/Tsunayoshi] )**

Tsuna nodded and says to the ice-cream man, "Two cones of chocolate ice-cream, please?"

The man looks pretty shady, with the mask that his his face, and he wore an apron, that Skull swears there's a little blood. Not that they care about it, anyway. If the man doesn't cause any harms, of course.

While the man scooped the ice-cream for them, Tsuna whispered quietly in Skull's ear. "Hey, I sense danger from this man. Can you please appraise him?"

Skull nodded and he chanted in his heart to appraise the man. The result left him feels more confused than before.

 **(. ????? (LV ??)**

 **HP: 73/500**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **SP: 34/200**

 **[ _No information_ ]. )**

He whispered back to Tsuna the results that he get.

Tsuna was deep in his thoughts. A minute later, he was brought back to reality because the man already prepared the ice-cream for both of them. He quickly pays for it, and rushed to leave the truck with Skull.

•••••

 **If you wondering why the chapter become shorter on every updates, it's because I've been running out of ideas.**

 **Also, the follows and favourites were greatly appreciated, thanks!**

 **Please send some ideas or reveiws if you wanted to.**


	23. Drabble 22

**-At the Amusement Park! (2)-**

They sat on a bench, while enjoying their ice-cream quietly. They didn't talk to eachother, and Skull doesn't know how to start a conversation.

After they've ate their ice-cream, Skull tried to speak. "Do you have any idea of who the man might be?" he asked Tsuna.

Tsuna shrugged and replied, "Probably someone from the mafia that I don't know." He sighed softly and asked Skull, "Are you scared of height?"

Skull shook his head, "I think I'm not."

A devilish grin appeared on Tsuna's face. He grabbed Skull's hand and headed to the roller coaster section. "Well- I hoped so, because we're going to ride the roller coaster!"

Skull gasped in horror but didn't do anything as reply. He's not scared of height, but the roller coaster in front of him is too tall, and probably something he should be scared of.

"You evil kid.." he muttered.

Tsuna tilted his head innocently, "Do you say something?"

Skull shook his head again.

 **xXx**

Skull regretted that he didn't stop Tsuna from going to the roller coaster section. But then again, Tsuna looks very excited and happy so he thinks he would be fine.

Or not.

When the roller coaster moved, he felt slightly nervous, but it's not that scary as he expected. Skull tried to be comfortable on his seat, which is beside Tsuna.

He distracted himself from getting scared with chanting some words. It works.

Then Tsuna grabbed his sweating hand tightly, and the roller coaster went down.

It was frightening.

And a loud feminine screech can be heard thoughout the whole ride. Skull screeched at the top of his lungs, and Tsuna, who's laughing beside him didn't help at all.

 **[Fear Resistance gained a level!]**

 **[Fear Resistance gained a level!]**

 **xXx**

 **Oh boy, Tsuna can be quite a sadist, sometimes. By the way, Skull's fear resistance already LV6, if you're curious.**

 **Writing a roller coaster experience is hard because I'd never rode one in my whole life.**

 **Also, please give me some recomendations on where they should go next**.


	24. Drabble 23

**~At the Amusement Park! (3)~**

"Tsuna, you're a sadist," Skull muttered. Tsuna laughed softly as reply. The ride was hellish, and Skull has a feeling that he'll be forever traumatised by that.

"Well, you actually agree," he giggles, "where will we go next?"

Skull was going to say that he'll follow where ever he go but then he scared Tsuna will choose weird place again. But then again, he doesn't know where to go. "Um, I'll follow where you wanted to go, but please no more games that involves height?" he hummed.

Tsuna smiled, "Okay, so we're going to the haunted house!"

Skull nodded and grinned. Haunted house sounds fun, and it's not as traumatising as the roller coaster.

 **xXx**

The haunted house was not scary at all, in Skull's opinion. There are a few jumpscares, and the background sound's a little creepy but..

Compared to his experience in the cave, it was nothing.

"That place is boring!" Skull whined.

Tsuna, who's beside him stared at him with utter disbelief. "You're insane! The jumpscares really got me screaming!" he exclaimed.

Skull shrugged nonchalantly. "Well- I used to live in a cave, which jumpscares and creepy sounds can be heard every single time," he snorted.

Tsuna shook his head disapprovingly. He wanted to see Skull gets terrified again, but his plan failed. On the contrary, he's the one who get scared.

 **xXx**

 **Next chapter might be the last one for the whole go-to-amusement-park things and then I wanted to make Skull discovers his flame. And they're going to practice combat skills.**

 **Skull might be a poison user, since he's a spider, to start with. But I also take recommendations on what should his secondary skill should be.**


	25. Drabble 24

**~At the Amusement Park (4)~**

"Now, where are we going to?" Skull asked Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled brightly and replied, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like this one."

That actually doesn't answer his question but Skull just nodded. Many thoughts entered Skull's mind in an instant. He likes many things, including bugs, Oodako, stunts and such.

But then again, he does not thinks that the amusement park actually have anything he likes, except for the food.

Skull just follows Tsuna's lead, and keep on guessing where they'll go to.

 **[Future Teller gained a level!]**

"We're already here!"

Their step stopped in front of a shooting game booth. Skull gasped in amazement amd whispered to Tsuna, "How did you know that I love to shoot?"

Tsuna put his finger at his lips. "It's a secret!" he giggled.

It was a secret that Skull enjoyed to use a gun to fight. He was inspired to use it because he would be amazed whenever Reborn use it. The only time that he would practise it is when he sure he was alone.

Tsuna paid for four times tries for himself, and two times for Skull. At first, he wanted to buy both of them five tries each, but Skull insists that he only wanted two.

"So, what are you aiming for?" Tsuna whispered quietly to Skull.

Skull hummed, "The purple octopus stuffed toy," he pointed his finger to it, "at the middle."

Tsuna giggles and say, "Well, it kind of remind me of Oodako."

"Right."

 **xXx**

Tsuna was the first to play it. He gets a lion stuffed toy, that quite resembled Natsu. He gets it on his last tries, though.

Skull was the next.

' _Oh my lord, why did this suddenly become hard?_ ' he thought to himself. He was shaking a little when the gun is in his hand.

On the count of three, he raised the gun and aimed toward the octopus stuff toy.

 **(A new skill, [Shoot] was created!)**

-and he completely missed it.

The bullet hits the back of the toy. 'It's okay. I still have another try,' he muttered softly.

Sadly, the second bullet too, didn't hit the toy that he wanted. Instead, he gets the rabbit stuffed toy, which is beside the thing he wants.

"Still, it's better than nothing," he mused to himself.

 **xXx**

 **And this is the last part for their visit at the park.**

 **I've already decided that he'll have three skills. It would be poison, shooting, and hacking. I might add more of it in the future, though.**


	26. Drabble 25

**~ _Back to 'our' Home~_**

"I'm tired!" Skull whined, while hugging the stuffed toy he just get tightly.

The day already turned night, and the amusement park seems to be emptier, compared to before. Skull and Tsuna have so much fun together at there.

"Well, our home is not too far from here," Tsuna hummed, his hand was gently intertwined with Skull's.

"'Our'?" Skull asked curiously.

"Yes, ours. We're going to live together for now, right?" Tsuna smiled.

Their conversation ended right there. They walked slowly on their way home, taking their own sweet time. The only sounds that can be heard are the sound of the birds' chirping and a soft hum from Skull's mouth.

Right after they reached home, Tsuna uses the house key he has to unlock the door.

They walked to the bedroom, ready to sleep, but, Skull suddenly felt thirsty so he went to the kitchen to grab some drink. After drinking some plain water, he went back into the room.

Tsuna was already asleep at the time. Skull kissed his cheek gently and lay down beside him.

 **XxX**

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Tsuna shouted, to wake Skull up.

He instantly awake. Skull rubbed his eyes, and greeted his friend lazily, "Good morning, Tsuna.."

"Take a shower, and use any of the shirt in the closet that fits you. After that, go to the kitchen. Okay?" he instructed.

Skull gave him a small nod, and Tsuna walked out of the room.

He took a very quick shower, not wanting to waste any seconds. After the shower done, he went out from the bathroom and just covered by towel.

It's a habit he had from his past life to wear the towel like a proper woman would do. The towel did covers his entire torso, from chest to knee.

He sang softly and opened up the closet. There are many kind of clothes inside of it. Skull chose to wear an oversized sweater, and matched it with a short pants.

Skull walked out fron the room, and heads toward the kitchen. He saw Tsuna, who's sipping some hot chocolate.

"Hey," he greeted his friend.

Tsuna's only reply was a bright smile. He asked, "Hot chocolate or coffee?"

"Coffee all the way," Skull answered with a small smile. Tsuna grinned and handed him a hot cup of black coffee.

After thanking him, Skull takes a sip of his coffee.

He began to cough badly after gulping the coffee. The coughs were soft at first, but soon changed into a violent one as he took another sip.

Tsuna noticed about it. "My lord, what's happening to you-" the question was cutted by Skull's violent cough. A realisation hits him very hard. "Skull, I can't believe I almost forgot the fact that you're a spider!" he exclaimed.

Skull is confused. What's wrong with him as a spider and drinks coffee, anyway?

"Spiders can't drink caffeine," Tsuna told him.

"Oh," Skull replied.

Tsuna sighed softly and gave him some juice instead of the coffee. Skull whined, because he liked the coffee very much. But he soon stopped whinning, because the orange juice tastes sweet too.

 **xXx**

 **I've heard that caffeine is bad for spiders, but I'm not sure if it's true or not.**

 **Next chapter will have both of them went to the cave Skull used to live in. They will practice to use their flames.**


	27. Drabble 26

**~Not Working As Expected~**

As they finished eating breakfast, both of them went back to the cave Skull used to live in. Tsuna wanted to test out both of their flames, and they can't do it in public.

"You'll try first," Tsuna said nonchalantly. Skull shook his head, disagreed with his decision.

"W-well, I've rarely use my flames before, even in the past life," he stuttered.

Tsuna sighed, and agreed that he will show how to use flames to him. His tensed shoulders became more relaxed. He stood calmly in his spot, before getting into his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Skull stared at him with some sort of odd fascination. While he was obviously not on guard, Tsuna tapped his shoulder gently, but it still caused surprise to him.

"Your turn," Tsuna told him.

Skull took a deep breath, and asked, "Um, how do we released our flames, again?"

Tsuna answered to his question, "Think of something that you cared for, or something you wanted to protect. That usually worked out for me."

Skull understood and tried to do as what he just said. He closed his eyes, and trys to think about someone that he always cared for.

And he didn't know who is it. Tsuna is his friend, but to be honest, there's still a lot of things Skull doesn't know about him. The only person he knew is Tsuna, nobody else.

Ha.

He fluttered his eyes open slowly. He quietly spoke, "It's not working."

 **xXx**

Tsuna blinked his eyes. "What," it was more like a statement than a question.

Skull sighed and said the same thing as before, "It's not working."

"But, how!?"

"I.. I don't know who or what do I care for. I desired to protect nothing and I have absolutely nothing to lose or protect," he chuckled darkly.

Tsuna stared at him with corcern. Surprisingly, he understands his problems. He embraced Skull suddenly, without any warning.

Skull is shocked with the sudden act of affection. He felt very safe under Tsuna's hug and actually wished to not be released.

"Don't worry, I felt the same thing as you, when I first activated my flame."

 **xXx**

 **The sudden hurt/comfort element at the end is hundred percent not in the original plan. I have no control when writing this chapter.**

 **Also, the endgame for this fic is possibly Fon/Skull/Reborn.**


	28. Drabble 27

**~My New Close Friend~**

The hug stayed for a few minutes, and it broke with Skull softly pushed his friend away, to escape from it. Skull's face was red because of the close skin contact. He breathed out a thank to Tsuna.

"Thanks, Tsuna. I actually really need it," Skull thanked him.

 **[20 RP added!/ Barankai Land Dragon/Tsuna.]**

 **[Barankai Land Dragon/Tsuna is now your close friend!]**

Tsuna smiled shyly back to him and said, "Anytimes, Skull."

They decided to take a quick break from the flame practice because Skull's flames were completely unusable at the moment. Tsuna stretched his body, as he noticed that his back was hurt.

Tsuna came with an idea that they should've changed back to their another forms. "-like, it must be easier for us to practice some skills if we changed back to our original forms!" Skull can hear Tsuna briefly explained.

He had no absolute reasons to disagree with the idea so he just rolls along the punches. He transformed back to a spider he used to be, and Tsuna transformed into his dragon form.

Skull wondered how they should communate now, as he couldn't speak as a spider. Suddenly, a voice appeared in his mind. "Skull, can you hear me?" the voice asked.

Skull turned his head around, to search for the person who's speaking. His eyes met with Tsuna's. "If you can hear me, please nodded your head."

He done as the voice said. "It's Tsuna. We can communate now through our inner voice," the voice, who's now regonised as Tsuna explained.

Skull tilted his head curiously. He didn't know how to use his own inner voice at all. Tsuna sighed, "Just talk in your mind like usual."

'L-like this?' Skull tested out. He could see that dragon Tsuna nodded at him back, so, he assumed it works out.

"What are the skills that you have? I've some like, **[Dragon Breathe]** , **[Flame Throw]** , **[Quick Recovery]** and more," he asked.

Skull answered instantly, "Mostly my skills are those that related to poisons. Like- ( **Poison Creation), (Poisonous Claw), [Poisonous Fang** ] and I don't know."

Tsuna hummed thoughtfully, "You bave the gamer ability, right? Can you form a party."

If Skull was a human at the moment, he would probably shrugged. While he was clearly thinking about that, he opened up **[Main Menu]** to check if it exist.

 **[MAIN MENU]**

 **STATUS**

 **INVENTORY**

 **QUEST**

 **RELATIONSHIP**

 **STORYLINE**

Skull sighed softly and replied to Tsuna, "Nope, there's no party system."

His friend nodded, and suddenly said, "Try to say something related to party. Who knows if it works."

Skull thought it was ridiculous, but it never hurt to give it a try. He muttered, 'Party.'

 **[Would you like to create a party?]**

 **Yes/No**

 _What._

 **xXx**

 **This chapter was pretty painful to write since the first half of it was accidentally deleted and I need to rewrite it..**

 **Also this chapter they're back as the spider and dragon due, yay.**


	29. Drabble 28

**~His~**

Skull blinked in confusion while Tsuna smiled in excitement and said, "That's great! Now, try to invite me into a party."

He still didn't know how to invite his friend into the so-called-party. He guess that he needed to press the **[Yes]** button and then invite Tsuna into it.

 **[Would you like to create a party?]**

 **Yes /No**

Skull name the party as **[Dragon and Spider]** , as he didn't know any good name for it. He invited Tsuna into the group, and there's a blue screen in front of him.

 **(Skull invited you into party [Dragon and Spider]!)**

 **Accept/Reject**

"Dragon and Spider, are you serious?" he mused. Skull shrugged as a reply.

"I'm uncreative, I know."

Tsuna pressed [Accept] and yet nothing changed for him. Skull told him to say anything weird, like [Status] or anything else, so he did it.

'Status,' Tsuna mumbled silently.

 **Tsunayoshi Sawada**

 **Level 50**

 **Species: Barankai Land Dragon (final form)**

 **HP:2300/3300**

 **MP:1250/1600**

 **SP:1000/1600**

 **Attack:57**

 **Defense:70**

 **Magic:70**

 **Intelligence:65**

 **Agility:57**

 **Speed:49**

 **Wisdom:87**

 **Luck:60**

 **Ability Points: -Not available-**

"My level is kind of high!" he exclaimed.

Skull nodded, agreeing as the last time he appraised Tsuna, his level is about forty or higher. "Let's start. Should we fight seperately, or together?" he asked.

Tsuna answered, "I think we should fight seperately. I don't want you dead or neither badly harmed because I usually fight in a high-level monsters habitat. No offense."

Skull didn't take any offense to that. He agreed with Tsuna and they seperated into their own paths. He walked to his old home, and saw something he wished it isn't true.

His home was attacked, and other monsters lived at there. The webs, that took a long time and effords to create were destroyed.

 _They'd disturbed what's his._

 ** _His._**

Skull enraged and the only thoughts in his brain was to destroy the trash that disturbed his home.

 **(You've created a new skill, [Bloodlust]!)**

 **xXx**

 **Boy, next chapter going to be full of actions. I'll learn how to write a proper fight scene for now.**

 **Also there's a one shot I planned to publish that's completely unrelated to this. It was Skull-centered like always. It was about Trans! Skull and it was full of Hurt/Comfort.**

 **I'm planning to finish it as soon as possible since I've write 1k words. Is anyone interested in reading it?**

 **And next year there are probably less updates, as I was getting busy with school and life.**


	30. Drabble 29

**~You Shouldn't Mess With A Cloud's Territory~**

Even though Skull is downright furious, he still managed to appraise them at first.

 **[Barankai Butterfly LV. 3]**

 **[Barankai Butterfly LV.5]**

 **[Barankai Catterpillar LV.2]**

Those butterfly are the evolved version of Barankai Catterpillar. Skull aimed at the strongest first, as it might be the most dangerous threat for him.

They didn't noticed it coming. Compared a spider's speed to a butterfly, spider was much faster and defensive.

Skull crawled as his fastest speed and ready to scratch the hell out of the butterfly. It was hard to aim toward it, as it was floating on the thin air. It cried and prepared to escape from the place.

But he won't let it happened. When the butterfly wanted to escape through the right hole, Skull ran to the hole and created a spider web. The same happens when it tried to escape through the left hole.

Now, there was nowhere to escape from the place, as the only path to walk out from the place was covered by sticky web.

Skull knew the butterfly's way of life was escaping, as its attack and SP was very low, compared to other monsters. He used his sharp teeth, and bit the butterfly's body mercilessly.

 **([Bloodlust] gained a level!)**

The butterfly struggled to escape from it, but Skull was much stronger even though he was a very small monster. He injected his poison inside its body. His poison can be very deadly, as it caused the victim's HP dropped instantly and caused numbness.

It stopped struggling and just accepted that there was no way that it can escape its fate. The butterfly falls to the ground, signing it was already dead right at the place.

 **( Small Poisonous Tarantula [Skull] is now LV 7!**

 **Skill [Shoot] is now LV.2!**

 **Skill [Basic Cooking] is now LV.4!**

 **You gained 5 Ability Points!)**

Skull was satisfied right after he gained his revenge. Then, he just remembers that there was still two unharmed monsters in the same room as him.

'Ah- there was still two more!' he frowned. He turned his head, trying to find the presence of the alive monsters, only to find them already stucked on the webs he created.

Even though Barankai Butterflies and Catterpillars can be considered as the weakest monsters, they can be very persistent. And somehow their persistent attitude brought them to their own doom.

Skull stared at them, not impressed. They are still strugling, and he could gave them some credits for trying even though they failed misrably.

 _Heh._

 **xXx**

 **Skull was kinda ruthless in this chapter, but that was understandable, as clouds can be very possessive when it's come to what's they considered as theirs.**

 **I think the scene was fine? Please reviews if there was some grammar mistakes or all such. Also 2017 will end soon I wanted to cry.**

 **Next year, there are some sort of an important test for me so, there might be less updates.**


	31. Drabble 30

**Safety.**

He killed those foolish pests in an instant. They were not a worthy opponent for him to spar with. They were quick to lose hopes, and did not try to escape.

 **( Small Poisonous Tarantula [Skull] is now LV 8!**

 **Skill [Bloodlust] is now LV.2!**

 **Skill [Poison Creation] is now LV.2!**

 **You gained 5 Ability Points!)**

 **( Small Poisonous Tarantula [Skull] is now LV 9!**

 **Skill [Spider Thread] is now LV.6!**

 **Skill [Throw] is now LV.4!**

 **You gained 5 Ability Points!)**

Skull was surprised. It was hard to raise a single level in the first place, and he didn't kill any more monsters except for the first three.

'How does it possible?' he thought.

He can't find any more monsters so he decided to find Tsuna. He crawled through the sticky hole easily and searched for Tsuna.

And in his way of finding Tsuna, he accidentally lost inside the cave. Now, he's in a completely different place that he'd never went to.

He blankly stare at the ground. It was a disgusting shade of green in colour. It looks like some sort of weird combination of lime green, neon green and a very pale dark green.

 _Ew._

He appraised the ground for some informations.

 **[Toxic Barankai Ground**

 **Very toxidic and can decreased HP by 4% per minute.]**

If it was his past self, he would probably say like- "Oh, it's not that high. The Great Skull-sama can handle this!" but since this is his new self, the self-concious and awared Skull, he decided to do the wisest decision he can think of.

 **[1 Wisdom added!]**

Which is to run away and find a safe spot.

He moved in an instant to the other part of the cave. He might have gone a tad bit overboard, as he went miles away from the toxidic ground. And the groynd's wideness is not more than only a mile.

Well- safety is inportant.

 **xxx**

 **I'm not satisfied with how this chapter turned out. Also I've almost forgot that I write this. Why do nobody reminds me?**

 **Please reviews I am very desperate for attentions.**


	32. Drabble 31

**Totally Unexpected**

Skull searched around for Tsuna yet he couldn't find any signs of his friends. Usually, dragons will leave footmarks and such, or that's what he learnt from comics and cartoons.

He had pass through different parts of cave, from the toxidic area to the area that was filled with cold water and icy ground.

(He still wonders about how is it possible, yet, he decided not to question the world's logical logic.)

Skull's staminas was draining quite fast and it's finally the time to hunt for foods. He regretted not eating the dead monsters that he encountered earlier. Although it taste very, very horrible, he didn't complained because it was the basic of survival.

Or that what he knew.

Currently, he's in a place in which everything almost seems to be normal. Keyword; 'almost'.

He'd heard before that if a weak monster moved by groups, it would be much stronger especially if they lived in a large population. And that's why Skull has the right to be horrified now.

 **[Carpenter Ant LV2]**

 **[Carpenter Ant LV3]**

 **[Carpenter Ant LV3]**

 **[Carpenter Ant LV1]**

 **[Queen Carpenter Ant LV9]**

There's a lot of them and Skull was overwhelmed by the informations he got in a second. He quickly deactivated his skill and relaxed a little. He was not confident enough to defeat all of them at once.

'God, this is probably the wisest decision,' he whispered as he tried to escape quietly as possible.

He crawled really slowly, and made sure not to produce any single noise. His efforts deemed to be useless as the ants were very sensitive to sound. Even the quietest whisper can be heard in an instant.

These ants twitched, and were running close to Skull.

He panicked and was clueless of what he should done. His legs moved on his own to a place he didn't know of. His breath was rushed and his mind was clearly didn't know what to think.

He accidentally bumped into something. He raised his head and-

"Oh my god, please tell me this isn't _real_ -!"

 **xxx**

 **This story is slowly becoming hell I'm sorry it was unexpected.**


	33. UP FOR ADOPTION!

This book would likely be discontinue. Anyone want to continue this story?

This book is up for adoption if anyone is interested. Just, tell that you're interested in continuing this story and tell me your e-mail address in the review section. I will give you the previous chapters if I manage to find them.

Again, I'm really sorry for this notice, but, I just.. lost my passion to continue this. I'm sorry.

This au was the most rushed and unplanned one. Unlike my other unpublished aus, like Ham-is-Sku and mores, I didn't had a long thought before publishing.

Also, I won't claim the idea of this book as my own, as it was highly inspired by 'Kumo Desu Ga, Nani Ka?' or whatever.


End file.
